The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus having a plurality of functions in a case.
In recent years, information processing apparatus having many integrated functional units in a single case, such as a display integrated desktop PC or a tablet terminal has been used in many situations. Such an information processing apparatus includes, for example, a control unit such as a CPU, a storage device such as a hard disk drive, a flash memory, a communication module, an input device, a display device, a sound output device.
In an information processing apparatus equipped with a plurality of functional units like this, the installation position and the installation manner for each functional unit are restricted in order to cause each functional unit to function properly. For example, in the information processing apparatus disclosed in JP 2012-128783A, a slit for heat radiation is formed in the upper surface and the bottom surface of the case, and a wireless communication unit is disposed near the center of the case so as not to be covered by a metal member.